


Pancake Day

by CocoaSnapple



Category: Kirby (Video Games), Kirby - All Media Types
Genre: Bad Cooking, Everyone gets sick(except Dedede), Gijinka(Humanized characters), Humor, I kind of rushed this for Pancake Day, M/M, Overprotective Dedede, Pancakes, awkward love, pancake day, sorry if it's bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 08:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5961549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CocoaSnapple/pseuds/CocoaSnapple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The gang decide to make pancakes for Pancake Day. It doesn't end well for them as Dedede and Meta Knight wanted to try cooking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pancake Day

**Author's Note:**

> I got really really bored so I ended up writing a Pancake Day fic! For no reason...I really need to work on my other fic

“Are you sure that you know what you’re doing?” Kirby questioned the blue knight with concern “Are you sure you won’t make the oven explode for the fifth time this month?” he kept an eye on each movement made by Meta Knight, half expecting the bowl he was mixing the pancake batter in would explode at any moment.

Meta Knight grunted slightly annoyed “I don’t think the bowl is going to explode Kirby, do you have any trust in me?” Kirby gasped in shock “I-I didn’t mean it like that!” Meta Knight sighed and messed with Kirby’s fluffy pink hair “Besides…I think the person you should be concerned about is the old man”

Almost at that moment there was a burst of smoke that erupted from where the king was. The frying pan he held had a lump of charred…thing…it was unrecognizable; it didn’t look like any pancake or food that existed at all.

Bandana had ran out the room and rushed back in with a large bucket of water. Grabbing the pan he threw the pan into the water, flinching away from the hot smoke and steam that hit him in the face. He didn’t have the chance to cover his face with his bandana.

After a while he was able to place the bucket on the floor and move away from the smoke “I think you should take a break your highness” Bandana ordered through coughs trying to dissipate the smoke by waving around his bandana.

Bandana and Kirby were the only ones able to cook. They had offered to make the pancakes but the other two insisted to try making them this time much to Bandana and Kirby’s horror. The king and the knight had already burnt seven pancakes; there was no hope for them.

The two had to make the pancake batter for the other two as they were unable to follow the recipe just quite right. They had offered to do it for them but the two insisted to do it themselves usually over a lump of dried charcoal.

“I think it’s time to begin cooking it” Meta Knight spoke aloud to himself pouring the batter into a pan and turning on the hob. It struck fear into Kirby’s heart as he feared for their very lives the moment Meta Knight placed the pan over the licking flames.

A few seconds later there was a burst of smoke and a shrivelled up charcoal abomination was stuck to the pan erupting with pitch black smoke. Kirby sighed “I should have kept and eye on your cooking Mety…” Kirby carried another bucket of water over to him and threw the pan in the water and ran from it to try and protect himself from the heat with his wings as well.

He squeaked as the burst of smoke threw itself at him. He tried to shield himself with his large wings but found that something else was shielding him from the smoke, it was Meta Knight hiding Kirby’s face into his chest protecting his eyes from the smoke. The two had never really done anything lovey in front of their friends even though they knew of the two’s relationship.

“Why that knight…” Dedede growled through his teeth. Bandana had to get Dedede to lower his hammer, protecting Meta Knight from Dedede’s overprotective nature over the pink warrior from how he was his guardian.

Soon Kirby and Bandana ended up having to clean up the kitchen and frying the pancakes in the end as Dedede and Meta Knight ended up fighting, again. The two made sure to keep cooking far far away from the other two unless they want Dreamland to be burnt down to the ground by exploding ovens.

The two had to set the table as well laying it out with china cups with flowery patterns on the edges as well as plates. Cups of sugar, syrup, chocolate sauce and cream were laid out in the middle alongside bowls of strawberries, blueberries, chocolate chips, bananas and small candies all available for use on the pancakes. 

They slumped onto the chairs, exhausted from all the cleaning and cooking “You two can stop now…” Bandana groaned with exhaustion. There were four plates with ten pancakes stacked on top of each other. 

After a short while everyone but Dedede and Kirby had passed out from the sugar intake and how large the pancakes were, even Kirby felt quite sickly from it “Urghh…I thought I would be able to finish this off…” Kirby groaned holding his stomach “Ahahah! Pancake day is one of the best days in the year!” Dedede laughed aloud.

All of a sudden Bandana jumped from his chair “I need the toilet….” He whispered before running off “…I think he’s going to be sick” Kirby walked off to help his friend.

The next day everyone but Dedede stayed in bed, swearing to never participate in Pancake Day, ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> You survived through rushed writing (hooray). I only had three days to plan it out and write it. To be honest I think this might be a work I never want to look at again in the future(maybe)


End file.
